


Señor Gato

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, animal death mention, it ends kind of fluffy though, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: Sombra and Satya have been together for years, they've been through a lot together. Fighting, hacking, beating a worldwide conspiracy, adopting a cat, and now, losing that cat.[see note]





	Señor Gato

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, it's a vent fic that I wrote to try and deal with the fact that my cat is dying. It ends kind of fluffy, because I need that.

Sombra yawned and stretched slightly before rolling over in the bed to face the woman lying beside her. She looked down slightly, her eyes cloudy, half from sleep and half from the overwhelmingness of the emotions that she felt in that moment. Satya was there, still there, still sleeping even now. Even still, despite what had happened.

She turned her head for a brief moment, glancing over at the pillow in the corner of the room, half hoping that it had all been some kind of terrible nightmare and that the cat was still there, just sleeping. But the pillow was empty, it wasn’t a nightmare, and that was probably the worst part of the whole thing.

She looked down at her hands, mud still caked under her fingernails. They had buried him in the middle of a thunderstorm. He always liked thunderstorms. She pressed herself close to Satya, nuzzling her head into her girlfriend’s hair and hoping,  _ praying _ to whoever or whatever would listen, that she wasn’t actually crying. She’d promised she wouldn’t cry about it anymore.

The cat was old, she knew that. He was going to die sooner or later. The vet warned them that it might be sooner rather than later. Satya had made the phone call, to cancel his next vet appointment which had only been in two days. Satya had been the strong one. It wasn’t fair. Señor Gato didn’t deserve this. He deserved better. Still, the old man was gone.

“Sombra?” Satya’s voice was quiet, questioning. It did not sound at all like she had cried just as much as Sombra had when they realized Señor Gato wasn’t  _ just _ sleeping.

Sombra didn’t so much make a noise to acknowledge that she’d been addressed, more just pressed herself closer to her girlfriend, longing for contact. Needing to be sure that of all the things she’d lost, Satya wasn’t one of them.

Satya rolled herself over to face Sombra, draping her right arm over her girlfriend as she did so. “Sombra, it’s okay, you can still cry about it. Señor Gato meant a lot to you, to us. I… I wish I could cry with you some more. One of us needs to be strong right now, and it needs to be me. It’s okay to cry, chitchor. It’s okay.”

Sombra nodded hesitantly, pressing her head against Satya’s shoulder and allowing Satya to pull her close, to hold her. She cried. She cried and cried, until finally she stopped. “Mi novia, can we get a dog?”

“Señor Gato just died last night, and you want a dog?” Satya asked. “I’m not sure, chitchor, I don’t think the pet store is open today.”

“I need something to take care of, amor, I  _ need _ something,” Sombra insisted. “I have you, but I need something…” she trailed off not sure how to explain that she needed something that she could take care of, that depended on her, without sounding like she thought Satya either did or didn’t fit that description, either way of it felt insulting to her.

“Something that depends on you to keep it alive?” Satya supplied. “You know, we could always adopt a child.”

“Pets are easier, less expensive, they care about you and depend on you and love you and protect you and and… and I actually know how to take care of them,” Sombra said. She looked down again, at herself, holding her head like this hurt her neck if she were to be honest, but she didn’t care. “I... I don’t want to insult you, amor,” she said quietly, “but I get lonely without a pet. Please, amor, please.”

Satya nodded. “I think the shelter is having an adoption event today,” she said gently in reply. “If it hasn’t been canceled because of last night’s storm.”

“We’ll get the best dog, well behaved, and gentle, and needs love, and we’ll name it…” she trailed off at that point, not actually sure what to name the dog. It would probably already have a name anyway.

“We’ll call the dog whatever its name is, chitchor,” Satya replied. “Do you want me to make you breakfast?”

“Por favor, amor, estoy demasiado fuera de ella y probablemente quemar agua,” Sombra replied.

Satya nodded and started to get out of the bed but stopped before she’d even finished pushing the covers off. “I don’t think that’s actually possible, love. I’m fairly certain you can’t burn water.”

“Si puedes, yo sería el que lo haga,” Sombra replied. “Soy un buen cocinero, pero no soy el mejor humano ahora.”

“You’re a good… I will admit that you are a better chef than I am, but you are a good person always,” Satya replied.

Sombra chuckled slightly. “You said that I was a thief, when we met. A villain, and you would never trust me or work with me.”

“That was so many years ago,” Satya said. “We have both changed since then. Now you are a thief, still. But a different thief. Heart-stealer, chitchor.”

“Is that what that means?” Sombra asked. “Chitchor? Heart-stealer?”

“It is, chitchor,” Satya replied. “The only kind of theft I will tolerate.”

“After you figured out that it didn’t mean I was going to literally steal your heart, right?” Sombra asked.

Satya nodded. “After I figured that out, yes.” She got out of the bed and stretched, walking over to the vanity so she could put her arm back on.

“Satya?” Sombra asked quietly.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the Spanish:  
> 1: Please, love, I'm so out of it that I'd probably burn water.  
> 2: If you can, I'd be the one to do it. I'm a good cook, but I'm not the best human right now.
> 
> If my translations aren't correct, I apologize. I haven't taken Spanish in years. I need a refresher course tbh.


End file.
